Distractions
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Katie Bell is couped up in the Library trying to finish her paper, that is due tomorrow. Except a certain Slytherin has taken it upon himself to be quite the distraction. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I owned Marcus cause then I could me in heaven. Dedicated to Sahara Page, because she gave me the prompt to come up with this story. Love you!

Katie Bell sat hunched over one of the back tables in the library working on a paper for Professor Snape. She would have had it done long before the night it was due, except Oliver was being pissy since they'd lost a mach Quidditch match against Slytherin so early in the year.

_Wasn't like it was a real match anyways,_ she thought with some irritation as she poured over potion books. Heaving a deep sigh, she forced thoughts of tying Oliver to the Quidditch post in his underwear away from her mind.

"Focus," she told herself, flipping through one of the big leather bound books. Katie had been sitting in the library for at least four hours and she still hadn't gotten much done. Probably because her thoughts kept being directed back to the mach match and Marcus being shirtless. Now _that_ was quite a sight to see.

"Digressing again," she sighed, slumping in her chair. "They need more comfortable chairs…wonder if Hermione would write my paper for me. Ugh –stop."

After a few more minutes of groaning and complaining she went back to collecting information to finish her paper.

An hour later, Katie had noticed that several people had left and she was now sitting all alone.

This was when Marcus decided to show up. _Great,_ she though he sat down diagonally from her.

"Princess," he said in greeting as he leaned back in the chair, one arm draped over the back.

"Not now, Flint. I'm busy," she muttered, doing her best to ignore him.

"Awww, come now, Bell you wound me," he smirked. "You know you look good in green."

_Green?_ She thought, looking down at what she was wearing. White button up shirt with school crest, the top few buttons undone with no tie. Check. Gray school skirt. Check. Yeap, no green on her anywhere.

"Right…" she trailed off making a 'he's mad' face.

"It's been driving me wild, actually. Normally, I wouldn't be caught dead in the library for so many hours," he remarked in a deep husky voice.

Katie's pen wavered slightly. His voice, ooh it was sending chills up her spine.

"Marcus, maybe someone should have you committed. I'm not wearing green," she stated dryly.

"I also noticed something interesting during our mach match," he said, his grin getting wider. "You were very distracted."

"Yeah, and you're distracting me now," she muttered. "So… great going Sherlock. So can you leave now?"

"Ah, but we haven't discussed why you were distracted," he smiled when she gave him an annoyed look.

"And you're going to tell me, right?"

"Correct. Now I think you were distracted because I was shirtless. Very naught, Bell and very un-Gryffindork like."

Katie chocked, "What?" She stared at him with pursed lips. "Dream on, Flint."

"Really?" he asked, his interest peaked. "Let's test this theory then, shall we?"

"Flint, I'm trying to finish my paper. Leave me alone." He ignored her and out of the corner of her eye she saw him unbuttoning his shirt, revealing nicely, defined and toned abs.

"First experiment has now begun," he stated, stretching his arms over his head.

Katie gulped as she watched his abs flex. Mentally shaking her head she went back to her paper.

"Humm, so the experiment has failed. Time for test number, two," he said removing the shirt completely. Letting the clothe drop to the floor, and slouched in the chair.

Katie's eyes widened. "Marcus," she hissed. "Put your bloody shirt back on! We are in a library!"

"Ah, so we got a reaction this time," he remarked.

Katie pursed her lips in a frown and turned to her paper. Determined to not look at Marcus who looked so delicious sitting in that chair. _Paper,_ she kept chanting in her head.

"Still not quite distracted," he sighed, standing up; he started undoing his belt and pants. Katie stiffened; surely he wasn't...ooh he was. She heard his pants hit the floor with an audible 'thunk.'

Katie couldn't help it or resist the temptation to look. Gritting her teeth, she turned to him. He was completely shameless standing there in his dark red boxers.

"Marcus," she chocked, as her eyes roamed over his practically nude body.

"Ah, so test three was a success," he remarked with a very smug smile. "The test subject is now completely distracted."

Katie sat transfixed as his muscles flexed as he leaned over, putting his mouth next to her ear. "Bell, you have no idea how much enjoyment this is giving me," he whispered, his voice dripping with desire. "They hungry look in your eyes. The way your face is flush. But best of all I can finally see down that modest shirt. It's lacey, just as I imagined it would be."

His fingers trailed down her cheek to her collar bone and pulled on her bra strap, letting it snap back on her skin. Her eyes wondered towards the strap, and she realized what he'd been talking about earlier. Her bra…it was green. She took an audible gulp.

"Marcus?" she said breathlessly. "I think …that maybe…we shouldn't be here like this."

"And I think we should get a closer look at that bra," came his hoarse reply.

"And I think, Mr. Flint you should get detention for indecent exposure," Madam Pince replied with a stern, no nonsense voice.

Marcus sighed, letting his head drop to her shoulder. "Well finish this later," he whispered, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

Katie could feel her face grew hot; she wasn't sure whether from his husky promise or that Madam Pince had walked in on this situation. All she knew was she definitely wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

"Damn Flint!" she grumbled, leaving the library, heading back to the common room to finish her paper before potions.


End file.
